


Found and Lost

by mrkinch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainulindalë, Attempt at Humor, Gen, alternate POV, wildly non-Tolkienian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eru was really asking a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> for "lost and found" at fan_flashworks
> 
> I have no idea where these things come from.

So we were chilling in the void when Eru had this idea. "Sing," Ey said, "Like me, but do your own thing."

So we did. It was amazing, even with Melkor being a dick. Eru called em out three times, but fucking Melkor never gives up.

Then Eru showed us our song, like, for real, and it was so awesome, all we wanted was to go play with it.

"Uh-uh," said Eru. "Not real. You want it, you make it."

Crap. All that work and Melkor, too? Let the power Valar go. We'll hang here, see what Eru does next.


End file.
